Always Be Mine
by Moonstone Valley
Summary: Carter and Sadie decide to have a party and invite all the Egyptians Gods and their friends. Is everything going to work out as they had planned? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, there (echo) (looking around) Oh hey (*seeing someone*) yeah, I am calling you. No, don't run away, I won't bite you or anything. I am just offereing you to read my very first Kane Chronicles fanfic. Hope you like it :D**

**Self Disclaimer: I do not own The Kane Chronicles. I am not going to repeat this over and over again. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Always Be Mine<span>**

**Summary: **Carter and Sadie decide to have a party and invite all the Egyptians Gods and their friends. Is everything going to work out as they had planned? Read to find out!

**Kane Mansion**

"Did you find it?" Sadie lunged at the couch, exhausted of working for twelve hours.

"Yes, Khufu did." Carter sat beside her, passing a hair dryer to her. "They are going to arrive in about half an hour. Are you sure this is gonna work out well?"

"Carter, it doesn't hurt to give them another chance." Sadie replied, closing her eyes and spreading on the couch like a bird, which made Khufu think that she's dead and the end of his punishment. He reached out towards the Cheerio box on the table, but Sadie was too quick for him.

"Na ha, punishment is punishment. No cheerios for you, because you wrecked my dress, thinking that it was a live animal! Seriously, Khufu?"

"You can't really blame him. Your dress does look like an animal, what's with all those striped black lines and orange silk. It actually looks like a live tiger!" Cater chuckled, which made Sadie punch him hard.

"OW! Will you cut it out? You have been with that temper of yours for hours. Deal with it! Anyways, it was not my idea of calling the Gods, yeah Sadie, GODS for a ...party, listen to me, Sadie, PARTY." He mimicked her voice, "-'Hey, we are just having a party with gods. It's not that big a deal!'-yeah right."

"And who had to buy all the groceries and decorate the whole mansion, to impress the Gods, Sadie, THE GODS! I had to do everything, while you just exhausted yourself trying to find a stupid dress of yours and what did you find? THAT?" He pointed at her dress. "Believe me, Sadie, giving the Gods a second chance just to blow it up again! They get mad at each other at such small things, Sadie! Oh wait, let me remember! Oh yeah, last time we invited them over, they were fighting over a TV remote! Not to forget, they broke our screen with their massive powers. It was an LCD TV! I had bought it! And now, you are giving them a second chance to make it up with each other? Good luck with that! I am done!" He stood up and walked out of the living room.

Sadie was baffled by his brother's talk. She couldn't believe her ears! Did he just argue with her and won? She looked around and realised that her brother was telling the truth. He had worked so hard just for her. The whole living room radiated with magical lights and every tiny little dust had disappeared. He had done it all, while she had been crying over her ruined dress and blaming Khufu for nothing. Well, she thought, it _was_ Khufu's fault! But her brother was still a whining baby. She had promised that this party would work out well and she will make it happen!

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes of tension and nervousness, Carter and Sadie were standing by the main entrance in their gorgeous suits and dresses. Yeah, Sadie had changed her dress, again. Now, she wore a beige coloured dress, with a lily pinned to her head and Carter wore white shirt, black silk pants and a tie. Khufu was not grounded anymore. Philips was swimming lazily in the pool and Muffin, the cat was marvelling the birds which Carter had created. The mansion was beautifully decorated. Small magical spheres radiating light floated in mid air, the night flowers were blooming, giving out sweet fragrances.<p>

A sedan arrived. Zia and Desjardins stepped out. Carter, Sadie noticed, was trying to hide behind her. She looked at Zia and breathed out a whistle. Zia was dressed in a complete silky black dress, which made her skin stand out more. Her hair was as usual. She walked towards Sadie and Carter, who was almost hidden behind Sadie, except his butt.

"Hi" Zia smiled, which made Carter blush. Such a baby, Sadie thought. Carter gestured her inside, muttering some compliments to her dress.

Desjardins followed her and Carter inside. Sadie had decided to stay outside to greet the Gods.

A complete white limo appeared. Osiris and Isis stepped out in their human forms. Sadie's breath quickened. No matter whether they were in human form or not, they still radiated power. They were just smashing, she thought. But she still missed her parents dearly. Osiris looked very handsome in his dark skin and formal suit. He looked so much like her dad, but wasn't at the same time. Isis's beautiful blonde hair was curled and she looked really stunning. Osiris and Isis nodded past Sadie, holding each other's hands dearly.

The next white limo came. Horus and Anubis came out. Sadie caught her breath. No matter what people said about Horus being more attractive than Anubis, but for Sadie, Horus was no match to the most handsome guy, Anubis. Both were wearing tuxedoes, except Horus's was white and Anubis's was black.

"Good to see you again." Anubis flashed his gorgeous smile.

"If I were you, I would close that drooling mouth. Just saying," Horus whispered in her ears, his different colour eyes twinkling as he passed by, leaving Anubis and Sadie alone outside.

"Good to see you too," She closed her mouth quickly after she realized she was grinning like a fool. "I will meet you inside. I still need to wait for more guests." She replied, not meeting his eyes.

"Don't worry, I will be waiting." He said quietly, and as Sadie looked in his eyes, she saw mischief in them. She blushed. Anubis followed Horus inside.

Sadie counted her fingers: Osiris, Isis, Anubis, Horus, Zia, Desjardins...only three left: Set, Nephthys and Amos. She sighed. This party's main guests were the only ones who were not here yet. Carter and Sadie had planned this party not for all the gods but for only Set and Nephthys to make it up with each other and also for Amos and Set. She glanced at her mini watch. It was five past eight. The main guests were five minutes late! She looked down the street, which was connected with the river. All the limos had actually appeared out of the river, but for the mortals, it would appear as if the limos had just been driven down the street. People arrived. Normal magicians and other minor gods, but Sadie didn't pay them any attention. What she was looking for was completely different. Set and Nephthys had not appeared in their last party. They all had waited for them but not even one of them had appeared. But Sadie had insisted on hosting another party for them. She had sent out invitations through Khufu. Amos had replied to her saying that he would bring Nephthys with him.

She had made Nephthys and Set's invitations differently. Instead of writing her own name in the end, she had written their names. So if Set's gotten the invitation, then it would look like Nephthys has sent it to him and vice versa for Nephthys.

She checked her watch again. Twenty minutes! She began to lose hope. Then suddenly, something shimmered on the surface of the river and two black limos appeared. She fumbled with her dress and hair. She wanted to impress them. Finally the limos reached the main gates. All the other arriving guests stopped in their mid tracks and turned towards the limos, whose guests were about to step out.

* * *

><p><strong>You just gotta love those pairings- Nephthys and Set!<strong>

**Anyways, this idea might be overused, but I just couldn't help not updating this. I have been reading so many of your stories and I really like them. So I decided to come in and join you (*flings down backpack*) Tell me if I suck at this and should pack my backpack (again) and take this with me. So any reviews? ****(grasshoper chirrups*) **

**~MV~**


	2. Arrival

**(Curtains open*)*indistinct applause*Me on the mic: Hello, fanfic readers! I have a surprise for you here. First of all, two brilliant writers: Non Malum and Animal Charmer 11, who reviewed last chapter enthusiastically, are invited here for feedback by one of my favourite person, who is my second surprise. Everyone! Give a big round of applause for Carter Kane! (wolf whisting from the audience*) *better applause than last time***

**Me: Carter, how have you been? (*Carter ingnoring me and grinning at the audience*) Ahem, Carter, would you like to say some appreciation to these wonderful writers here?**

**Carter: Hmm? Oh yeah! Oh sure. Hi, Animal Charmer 11, umm, about your review, ahem *cough* (*blush*) I am sure MV will put some _Zarter _in this story, and I am glad you like this story.**

**Me: *smiling at the audience* (whispering to Carter) Now, Carter, don't blush now, everyone's looking. (to myself) OH, how glad I am not to have invited Zia or I would have two blushers right now. **

**Carter: And Non Malum, Hi, first of all thanks for your review. MV will sure continue. Second, I remember that night, it was horrible. Those brainless gods (Me coughing*) broke my favourite TV. Have you any idea how expensive it was? (*audience shaking their heads in pity*). I am not very thrilled about this party, especially now that Sadie has invited Set and Nephthys! I myself am waiting for what's going to happen next. I am sure it won't be good-**

**Me: *whisper* Carter, now now don't be a spoiler! (turns to Animal Charmer 11 and Non Malum) Thank you very much for visiting us tonight. I am glad you had fun reading the first chapter. I hope you will be meeting us next time too. *to the audience* Now, I hope you like the second chapter and I hope, there would be more people meeting with us next time, and I will be bringing another surprise for you! *Curtains close***

* * *

><p>Every head turned to the direction of the two black limos. All the magicians, minor gods, shabtis, sacred animals, and Sadie had their eyes wide open, not even blinking once. This had never happened before. Never before had the husband and wife- Set and Nephthys been together at the same place, at the same time, together, for millennia. The first black limo reached the gates of the beautifully decorated mansion.<p>

Everyone was frozen as if a sudden ice age had hit the party. They were frozen not because of forced magic, but of the slowly- realizing shock. The surroundings radiated with such a powerful magic which was indescribable. No one could relate what was happening at that moment in words or art. This was just an unbelievable moment.

A shabti came out and reached out to open the doors of the honoured back seat. First person to step out was Amos. He was gorgeously dressed, in gold outfit with his braids also in gold. He had grown a goatee which looked quiet handsome on him. His sharp eyes met Sadie's mild blue ones. He nodded once. Sadie's heart started beating faster, which meant only one thing: Nephthys was here. She took a deep breath and relaxed as something shimmering deep blue appeared at the door of the limo. Amos held his hands forward as a slim perfect one filled his. The Goddess of Divine Assistance and Death stepped out. Everyone was lost of words by the freezing power of her. No matter whether people forgot her name and pushed her back while it came to counting the sons and daughters of Nut and Geb, nobody could forget her beauty and power once they saw her. People were right about implying her as Isis' twin. She looked the exact same except her eyes and hair.

Her perfect healthy skin sparkled with gold flecks; her sharp kite-like eyes with kohl -lining took the surroundings in keenly, her midnight black hair tied back in beautiful braids with a silver circlet on top. She turned towards the mansion and her deep drowning black eyes fell on Sadie. As Sadie looked in her eyes, she felt as if Nephthys was her own sister, a sister you could not hide any secrets with. A sister who would be there with you always, no matter what happens. And now Sadie realised that it was her job to be there with Nephthys and help her. She couldn't describe Nephthys in her own words. _Wow, she has made me speechless,_ she thought.

Set came out at the same time from another limo, which was following at the back. Sadie giggled, thinking: that's so Set to follow at the back. He radiated even more power. Sadie had watched him go into Duat last time, but she couldn't force away the feeling of awe. He was smartly dressed in red and black suit. His black hair was hanging low over his eyes, like a teenager trying to impress girls. Sadie smiled, thinking about how she had sent him the invitation writing Nephthys' name as the sender.

His handsome red eyes sparkled with mischief and hidden storm and chaos power, but innocent at the same time. Everyone gasped as Set and Nephthys finally noticed each other. A sudden gush of wind swept through the evening, past the guests and Sadie. Lightning crackled overhead and it started raining. Everyone ran inside for cover. Sadie shielded her eyes with her hands, trying to see what was happening. Set and Nephthys were standing at the same spot; a few feet away from each other. It looked like they were having a staring contest and were unleashing their powers on each other, but none of them could harm the other. It looked like their powers melted into each other's, perfect for each other. They didn't appear to be soaked by the rain, unlike Sadie who had had it with her dress. It rained more viciously. Sadie knew that they were trying to control their emotions, but couldn't control their power. Their true form started to shimmer through their human skin. Sadie realized that they were going to fight, so she ran between their still figures and broke the magical tension. Suddenly everything stopped. The rain disappeared. The fuzzy godly forms retreated inside their human bodies once again. Both of them jerked as if relieved from a deep trance.

Nephthys looked at Set once again then at Sadie. A tear went down her cheek and she ran inside while covering her mouth. Her blue gown blowing behind her by the wind as her feet disappeared inside the mansion. Sadie turned towards Set, putting hands on her waist and a frown on her face.

"What did you just do to her?"

"We just noticed each other." He said innocently, "This is what always happens after I was sent to my prison and she left me."

"I have a plan for you to win her heart back." Sadie replied, weighing her consequences of what she was going to do.

Set grunted and laughed at the same time, while looking around for his minions' support. When he realised that he was alone, he cleared his throat and brushed away invisible dirt from his suit.

"You have got to be kidding me. After what I did, she would never forgive me. I still don't understand why she sent me an invitation to this party."

Sadie butted in hastily, "Don't you understand? She wants to forgive you, that's why she is giving you another chance. You don't want to lose it, buddy, now do you?" Sadie elbowed him.

"So, I will leave you at that. Think it over again." She winked at him and coughed trying to stifle her giggle. He looked so confused that she couldn't help giggling. She turned and walked inside the mansion to solve Nephthys' situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Hey guys, we are back to the show. Sorry if we were inconvinient, it's just that we were quiet busy these days and don't worry we didn't forget or abandon this story. Hopefully, it will keep going as planned. You might be wondering why I'm addressing in first person plural. It's because we have another special guest tonight! So give a hand for none other that our sweet Carter's sister, SADIE! (*cheerful laughter and applause*)**

**MV: (*Ahem) Sadie, you'r on! **

**Sadie: (*chew chew) HMM? Oh, yeah! Hey, how's going, my homies (to MV: I've been working on American slang) So here's to the two wonderful reviewers who have been with us all the time, supporting and encouraging us. (*applause) **

**Sadie continues: (*chew chew) So first of all, Non Malum: I saw your review. I am not playing a game. I just do stuff before thinking. No need to pray to those lovebirds, they need to listen to their own prayers before they could listen to others. And I bet my plan would turn out wonderfully as expected.**

**And Animal Charmer 11, I couldn't fulfil your request, I truly apologize. It's just that your favourite character is quiet...busy* right now...(MV coughs* and says to Sadie: No spoilers, I warned you) (Sadie shrugging*) Anyways, thank you both of you, for staying with us all this time! (smiling*) (audience wolf wistling*) And by the way, MV, my gum is getting old, I need a fresh one, like you promised.**

**MV: Yeah, Sadie, whatever, can we please keep our talks secret? Anyways, hopefully you will enjoy this chapter with wonderful turn of events. And keep reviewing so we can have more guests. (curtains closing)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The party was on full swing. "On the floor" by Jennifer Lopez was playing on the background and the lights were dimmed. Drinks were being served, people were rocking on the floor and gods were making a fool of themselves by trying to use new technologies. Horus had finally accomplished his task of using a microwave after a lot of breaking and tossing and replacing the microwave for the third time. Osiris and Anubis had learnt to use the X-box 360, and right now, were quiet intent in finishing each other both in the game and real life, when they forgot that it was just a game. Amos and Desjardins were punished by Carter for spilling cocktail on Zia's dress. There was a lot of commotion going on that side. Amos was making cocktails and Desjardins was serving, while Carter was following Zia like a lot puppy which made Zia to pretend not to know him.

Sadie accidently bumped into her on her way to find Nephthys.

"Hey, watch it, are those eyes or buttons?" Zia said indignantly.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." Sadie replied absent-mindedly, still looking for the goddess. "Do you, by any chance, know where Nephthys is?"

"Yeah, she is right there, by the dance floor. By the looks of it, she is making a great impression among those cute magicians." Zia pointed towards the end of the room, where Nephthys was standing with some preppy girls and the guys looked completely dumb trying to flirt with her. She was glowing brightly in the dark and looked like a preppy teenager herself. Sadie moaned and smacked her head. This was not supposed to happen. A minute ago, she was crying over Set and now she is flirting with hot guys.

"What? Are you alright?" Zia put a hand over Sadie's shoulder.

"Zia, I did something." Sadie replied. Zia's eyes popped out.

"You mean like..." She asked.

"No! What- How could you-.." Sadie sighed, "...look, I did something wrong, it's not what you think. I am not that inappropriate. Anyways, I can't tell you, there are too many people here. Let's go somewhere else." Sadie took her hand and pushed her way out of the crowd. Carter, as usual, tracked them down.

"Hey, Zia, look, I got a towel for you." Carter grinned goofily and handed her a towel to rub the spilled juice on her dress.

"How about you use that napkin to clean up your drool?" Sadie said, remembering the time when Horus told her to shut her drooling mouth. She couldn't even bare to think how stupid she would have looked, just like Carter here.

"Thanks, Carter." Zia took the napkin from him, slightly brushing his hands accidently. Carter blushed maniacally.

Sadie looked at both of them and completely forgot that they both liked each other- Carter both outside and inside and Zia- mainly inside.

"No! This is not the time! Carter, please, excuse us!" Sadie took her hand again and led her down to the kitchen. When she checked that they were alone, she began ranting, which lasted for about fifteen minutes.

"So, now, you mean, you gave them invitation, writing their names as the sender to each other, instead of yours. Wait, it's so confusing." Zia flopped down on the sitting couch at the corner.

"I know! And now, Set thinks Nephthys invited him and Nephthys thinks that Set invited her, so she's out there, trying to make him jealous and feeling superior and I don't know where in the hell Set is" Sadie flopped down beside her, with her head in her hands.

"Ha Ha, good one! Set in Hell!" Zia laughed hysterically and shut up after Sadie raised one eyebrow.

All of a sudden, a chuck of meat landed on front of Zia's dress. Both she and Sadie looked at it dumbly for a minute, before they finally got to their senses. Zia screamed loudly and Sadie covered her ears.

"Oh my goodness, look what you did to that lovely young lady, again!" Amos loomed on top of Desjardins, who flailed his arms frantically and looked at Zia sheepishly. Carter, who was lurking outside and just wanted an excuse to come in, entered heroically and glowered at Amos and Desjardins. They both shrunk and apologized to Zia over and over again and finally left, going back to their jobs of filling and serving wine and cocktail.

Carter turned to face Zia and grinned what he thought was attractive, but to Sadie, it looked like a perfect imitation of Khufu. Zia wasn't paying him any attention, but was busy cleaning up her dress which was completely ruined by the cocktail and meat.

"Do you want another dress? Sadie would be delighted to lend you one of her dress for tonight, wouldn't you Sadie?" Carter looked at her imploringly.

"Fine! I would love to." Sadie replied flatly, while giving him a _lame- o_ look.

* * *

><p>After a lot of hustling and bustling, Zia finally got a dress that suited her perfectly. It was the same as Nephthys'. Dark shimmering blue, except it was only up to knees. Zia looked like a twin of Nephthys in that dress, except for her hair, which were trimmed recently and couldn't fit in a bun.<p>

Sadie had already left her in the room. Zia looked at herself in the mirror one last time and turned in a swirl before taking her purse and heading downstairs. On her way, she met Khufu who was delighted to see her and even gave her fresh roses. Everyone was dancing including the gods. Not the slow-dancing type but the modern ones. You know the ones with rock music. She shook her head. This was not her type of music, so she decided to head outside for some fresh air.

She shoved her way outside the dark balcony by the swimming pool where Philips, the albino crocodile was still swimming lazily. She wondered what he actually does all day except swimming. She wasn't really a fan of water. She particularly hated swimming, which she hasn't told anyone yet.

She leaned on the railings and breathed in the fresh air. It was all dark and nice, just what she wanted at the moment. She could see little lights bobbing on the river. Probably more guests. A sweet lingering smell hung in the air. The water made rippling noises as the crocodile moved. One of the small magical birds, creations of Carter, landed in front of her. She took it in her hands and felt the weird sensations of magic flowing in her body through her hands. It felt as if cotton was lightly rubbing on her skin. Magic felt so much like normal life, you have just got to find it.

She smiled, cherishing this lovely moment. Oh how she just loved to be alone, far away from the crazy noise and crowd. She jumped as someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nephthys..." It was Set.

She froze at one place. What is Set doing here? Why is he not in the party? Has he mistaken her for Nephthys? Then that's a big problem. She might still have some scent of Nephthys left in her after that goddess left her body. Well, that explains why she likes dark places, even though she is a fire elemental.

"I know you would be wondering what I am doing here, but just hear me out this time."

She was shocked to hear him talk so quietly. All he had done is hurt Nephthys. He didn't give her a single drop of love and she kept on showering him with happiness and love. What is he doing now? It's too late, buddy.

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

***Peeks from behind the cupboard* H-Hey, guys, my friends, my buddies *braces for any banana invasion* No one throwing bananas at me? Good *straightens* (An empty juice can flies overhead) Er.. I AM REALLY SORRY! I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND BECAUSE I WAS BUSY WITH MY PERSONAL PROBLEMS! *ahem* And I couldn't bring any of my friends (characters) here to give you feedbacks. *braces again for any flying juice cans attack* No? good! (a banana flies overhead)****I would like to thank you all for your kind reviews. Now that that's done, I would head to the next more important part.**

**PAY ATTENTION: **

**1. Gods don't look like their hosts completely. Osiris, Iris and Nephthys do have some similarity in them with their hosts but other than that, they look completely different. (something for gingerroot15: Isis doesn't look like Sadie's mom, besides, she looks a bit like Sadie, only older) **

**2. I had started this story before the second book came into my possession. So the first three chapters didn't have any of the new characters and the plot. So, I tried to fit some of it in this chapter, but had to exclude the part about Walt's disease. Anyways, I do have Aphosis in my mind, but these guys are having fun in a party. So, I think they need a break from that stuff.**

**3. Desjardins is alive. Sorry if it offends anyone. Just give a break to that guy. Infact, he did help the Kanes in the end. **

**4. I'll update more if you want me to C:**

* * *

><p>Sound of breaking glass reached her ears, as Sadie pushed her way out of the dancing crowd. Susan, a trainee cried in pain, while Sadie apologized as her elbow hit another trainee. For minutes, she was apologizing to everyone. She looked around when she was finally free and saw Nephthys, flirting with Khonsu. <em>Who called that bastard here?<em> Sadie fumed. She could only hear a few snaps of their conversation.

"You look charming today, my lady" Khonsu kissed Nephthys's hand.

"So do you. Are those earrings new? They suit your moonlight personality." Nephthys giggled.

Sadie wanted to barf. The earrings were hideous and like Nephthys said, they did suit his hideous personality. _And which gods, in their right mind, would wear half-moon earrings?_

Another sound of breaking glass pierced through the loud music. Sadie moved on and finally burst out of the giant membrane of the dancing people. She looked around and reached the open bar.

"What's going on?"

Amos and Desjardins had their wands pointed at each others' throats, while Khufu tried to do the serving of the cocktails and was failing miserably, as another empty glass from the tray fell and crashed on the floor.

"For once, would you stop killing each other?" Sadie yelled. Her face was red and looked as if about to explode.

"You look like you're going to explode," Felix stated as he reached out for a can of Mountain Dew.

Sadie turned towards him and gave him a 'death glare', which was enough for him and he ran away, yelling something about penguins drinking Mountain Dew. She sighed and flopped down on the bar stool.

Amos and Desjardins straightened, put their wands away and turned towards their exhausted hostess.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. Some people really should restrain themselves when it comes to drinking out of a wine glass, which is reserved for someone else," Amos said, while glancing at Desjardins, who was looking at his feet sheepishly.

"I don't care about your wine!" Sadie yelled. Everything was going out of control. She didn't feel like caring anymore.

Suddenly, Nephthys appeared out of nowhere.

"Where's the wine that I ordered?" She said sternly.

Amos glared at Desjardins, who tried to apologize to the goddess but no sound came out, making his face look like an overgrown grape-fruit. Nephthys cleared her throat, when Sadie didn't look up from her hands.

"Is something wrong, child?" Nephthys put a hand on her shoulder, feeling awkward calling Sadie a child, while she herself didn't look much older. What's with her slender form and soft features, she could be mistaken for a senior high school student. Very unlike her sister, Isis, who looked very old. _I guess, it depends on who they're married to,_ Sadie thought. Isis and Osiris represented the maturity, while Nephthys and Set looked too young and immature.

"I need to talk to you," Sadie replied, finally looking up.

"Privately." She added curtly as Amos and Desjardins became too comfortable on the bar stools, pretending to clean their nails.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I am a line break. Chicken Nuggets!

"I love you"

Zia turned to face him, and saw her own shocked expression in Set's eyes. His expression wasn't any different.

"Wh-what? .. y-you?" He stuttered. It was a weird sight; the most evil god of all, stuttering in front of a mere magician.

"Looks like you mistook me for someone else," Zia smiled. Set blushed and tried to say something but Zia cut him off.

"Don't worry; your secret will be safe with me."

"It's not that." Set sighed and turned away, leaning on the railing with both hands.

"I am a coward when it comes to talking to my wife. You look just like her, except your eyes and hair. Her eyes are blue, with orange ripples in the center…and her long midnight black hair..."

"Awwe. Who knew the strongest god like you would fall to his knees at a goddess' feet." Zia laughed.

Set glared at her, and then turned back, staring at the bobbing lights on the surface of the river. A light breeze ruffled his hair, making it wilder than it was before. Zia was amazed by his gorgeousness. Faint music drifted out of the open doors to the balcony.

"Don't mock me, child. Who knew a strong magician like you would become doe-y eyed in front of a guy, like Carter." He smirked.

Zia fumed, pushed Set out of the spot and leaned on the railing instead, looking out at the river.

"We both have our …_er ...how do you say it… yes,_ relationship problems." He said, eyeing Zia out of the corner of his eyes as he came to stand beside her.

"I don't have any feelings for Carter." Zia gritted through her teeth.

"You say that you don't, but I can see the way you look at him when he's not looking." Set smirked.

"Get that ugly smirk off your face or I will take it off myself," Zia said, taking out her staff.

"Admit it, girl. My smirk is not that ugly." He approached her with slow steps. She leaned as far away from him as possible, brandishing her staff in front of his face. Set easily, took it out of her hand and threw it out of the balcony.

"I'll only admit that your smirk is the ugliest I've ever seen," Zia lied. Obviously he was far better looking that any gods she knew and his smirk would stop many girls' hearts.

Zia smiled mockingly.

"Fine! You should take your "handsome"" – She made hand quotations –"smirk to that goddess, what's her face, um... oh yeah, _NEPHTHYS_." She emphasized her name.

Before she could take another breath, Set brought his face close to her and growled furiously. His eyes shot daggers at her.

"You won't dare mock-" Set couldn't finish what he was about to say.

They both turned around at the sound of breaking glass. The broken shards littered the floor at the feet of the person who was the last in their lists, to come here.

"Carter!" Zia cried.

Carter's eyes were wide and stared at their too-close forms. Zia looked down and saw Set's hands that were still on her waist, as he had tried to bring them closer before. She realized what would be happening in Carter's mind and looked up, shaking her head frantically.

"Carter, this isn't what you think-"Before she could finish, Carter fled out of the balcony. Zia pushed Set away.

"Thanks for ruining what was left of my ... _how do you say it... yes,_ relationship!" Zia yelled at his face, which held a shocked expression. Zia followed Carter's steps out of the balcony and throught the open doors, into the party.

Set sighed and stared at the broken shards of the glass, on the floor, with red liquid splattered everywhere. His eyes reflected off the broken surface. But those weren't his eyes. The eyes that stared back at him were the person's, who he cared about the most in all his existence. Those deep blue eyes that used to look at him, with love fill in them. 'Used' to; mind the past tense. Her sweetest smile which was only reserved for him and no one else. _Nephthys,_ he thought, _please forgive me._

He turned back to lean on the railing. That magician, Zibah or whatever her name was, and her love life was nothing compared to his own. He looked at the still bobbing lights on the river's surface. Something was wrong. If they were more visitors, they would have reached the shore long time ago. He could make out the small forms of ancient Egyptian boats as he squinted. He needed to warn the Kanes. Being the god of chaos, evil and all had its advantages. He could sense when something was not right. He turned and strode out of the balcony, pausing one last time to look at the broken fragments.

They reminded him of his heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I am another line break. Get over it! I can talk geez! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nephthys giggled as Felix tried to impress her with his staff that had turned into a penguin. Sadie had stopped to say hi to Anubis on her way to find a private spot to discuss something with the river goddess. She just couldn't go without greeting Anubis, who was still absorbed in the video game with Horus intending to destroy Anubis' avatar. With all her party plans, she hadn't been able to even look at Anubis. This was her only chance. She approached carefully, blushing all the while.

"Hi," She said, in the quietest voice she has ever made. What the heck was wrong with her? Anubis didn't turn around. _Duh,_ she thought, _with all the loud music, how would he be able to hear her quiet voice!_ She cleared her throat and mustered all the courage she could find and stepped closer to the gods, who were making weird noises while trying to kill each others' avatars. Their fingers were a blur.

"HI!" This time she was a little too loud.

Everyone close to them turned around and looked at her. She blushed.

Anubis dropped his controller and before she could even look up at him, he closed the distance between them and kissed her, right on the lips.

Horus wolf whistled.

Felix's penguin squawked.

A trainee burped.

Nephthys coughed.

"My lady, would you like some beverage to clear your throat?" Felix was more than excited to please Nephthys.

When they finally broke apart, Sadie's face was redder than ever and Anubis was smirking in his way too handsome way. Sadie thought her heart would die.

"I killed you," Horus said. "You owe me a drink!"

Anubis didn't pay attention to him.

"Ms. Kane, would you care for a dance?" Anubis asked Sadie while offering her his hand.

_Yes_, her mind screamed. But she couldn't say it. She looked at Nephthys and then at Anubis. This was a hard choice and she wondered why she was always the one stuck with choices. First Walt and Anubis. Well, that problem was clear now as Walt started going out with Jaz. They might be somewhere in the corner, smooching. Sadie felt a little jealous, but it all disappeared as she looked into Anubis' chocolate brown eyes. She started to take his offered hand as some invisible force struck her and she dropped her hand.

"I can't," She said emotionlessly.

_WHAT? YES YOU CAN_, her mind screamed again, hurting her mind. _Wait...whaa_? Sadie shook her head.

"I have something to discuss with your mother," Why she called Nephthys his mother, she had no idea. It was like someone else was controlling her.

"Oh," Anubis dropped his gaze as well as his offered hand. He looked a bit hurt. She wanted to kiss him again, but now was not the time. She had other more important things in mind.

Wait! Did she just think "more important"? _Anubis is the MOST important thing; there's nothing else more important than him._

She tried to shut her inner voice as she dragged Nephthys away from the dreamy-eyed Felix.

"Bye, penguin boy" Nephthys pecked his cheek. Felix looked like he just got a heart attack. He ran away with a goofy grin, looking for more Mountain Dews.

Sadie gave her a weird look.

"What? He wants to follow my path!" Nephthys said, taking her arm out of Sadie's grip.

"And your path is penguins?" Sadie said, as they entered another room in the west wing.

"No, that's just his hobby." Nephthys said distractedly. She followed Sadie and sat in a chair that Sadie pulled out.

"Ok, I need to talk to you about none other than your husband."

That got her attention.


End file.
